El corazón del caballero antílope y el domador de insectos
by Heart Of IceFire
Summary: La guerra contra Aizen había terminado, lo cual provoco la desaparición de cierto arrancar o mejor dicho, Espada. En Konoha los shinobis estaban reconstruyendo su preciada villa después del ataque de Pain. ShinoxNel. Lo siento soy mala para los summaries, pasen a leer :) Rating M por futuros capitulos


Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

Sumarry: La guerra contra Aizen había terminado, lo cual provoco la desaparición de cierto arrancar o mejor dicho, Espada. En Konoha los shinobis estaban reconstruyendo su preciada villa después del ataque de Pain.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo rostro

* * *

Mundo Bleach

La pelea contra Aizen finalmente había terminado y la Sociedad de Almas se encontraba en un estado de reconstrucción, había nuevos capitanes para los escuadrones 3, 5 y 9. Los humanos que habían participado en la Guerra de invierno se encontraban de regreso en el mundo Humano siguiendo con sus vidas como de costumbre, en Hueco Mundo, los hollows seguían con sus vidas como de costumbre, pero en cierto lugar, o mejor dicho las noches las cosas no eran igual. En lo que en algún tiempo fue el grandioso palacio de Las Noches, ahora solo habitaba un grupo de arrancar formado por un hollow que parecía un gusano, un hollow gordito, uno flaquito y una niña. La niña era la anterior tercera espada Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, (o mejor conocida como Nel Tu) y los hollows anteriores eran su fracción, ahora sus hermanos adoptivos y mascota. Nel era una niña con una mascara de calavera de caricatura a la cual le faltaban cuatro dientras, tenia una grieta donde esos dientes le faltaban, tenia el cabello de un color azul verdoso, una cicatriz en su frente hasta su nariz, y una línea color rosa fuerte que atravesaba su nariz y usaba un manto verde como vestido con capucha. Ella estaba recuperándose de sus nuevas heridas ya que muchos hollows había intentado comérsela mentras estaba afuera de las Noches y por eso decidió vivir en dicho lugar para evitar ser la comida de alguien mas. De repente de la nada salió un vortex que succiono a la pequeña Nel mientras descansaba.

* * *

En el mundo Shinobi

Todos estaban felices de que la pelea contra Pain hubiera terminado, ahora estaban en reconstrucción, tenían que darse prisa si no querían que las aldeas vecinas se dieran cuenta del estado actual de la aldea y decidieran tomas ventaja para invadir. Especialmente considerando la situación actual en la que se encontraba la Gondaime, Tsunade.

* * *

Shino había decidido salir a caminar, necesitaba un descanso después de todo, mientras caminaba en el bosque cercas de un pequeño rio. Sintió una extraña sensación y se puso en alerta, justo arriba del vortex se abrió dejando caer a una joven mujer, La joven cayo justo encima del heredero al clan Aburame. Después de haber caído junto con lo que sea que le haya caído encima, Shino se incorporo solo para ver a una joven mujer herida, ella tenia el cabello largo de un color azul verdoso, una línea rosa fuerte que atravesaba su nariz, una cicatriz en su frente que llegaba hasta su nariz, usaba una falda y blusa verde que estaba bastante desgastada y finalmente en su cabeza tenia una mascara blanca con cuernos, estaba agrietada y le faltaban cuatro dientes y no solo eso ella estaba descalza. Esa joven mujer se podía decir que era realmente hermosa a pesar de las heridas que tenia. Shino no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de la poca ropa que la mujer traía dejando a la vista gran parte de su cuerpo, y pudo notar el gran tamaño de sus pechos, no es que el fuera un pervertido, pero en realidad el pecho de la mujer rivalizaban con el de Tsunade-sama aunque era difícil decir quien de las dos ganaría en eso. Lo que de le hizo raro fue la espada que la mujer tenia así como el notar que no tenia un protector indicando a que villa pertenecía, por lo tanto Shino concluyo se trataba de algún tipo de samurái. Mientras mas observaba se dio cuenta que algunas de las heridas seguían sangrando. Shino decidió acercarse para tratar de cargar a la joven peli verde.

Nel sabia que ya no estaba en Las noches cuando abrió los ojos después de caer, lo sabia por que el cielo era azul y había arboles y sonidos extraños, sabia que no estaba sola, ella se había dado cuenta de la extraña presencia que había a su alrededor, pudo deducir que se trataba de un humano, sus ojos miraron alrededor y se encontraron con un joven que usaba lentes oscuros y un gran abrigo, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto, noto de que él se estaba acercando y Nel decidió sentarse.

Shino se dio cuenta de que la mujer lo estaba mirando, ella tenía ojos grandes como los de Hinata de un color a avellanas, y mostraban una gran inocencia digna de una pequeña niña y brillaban con mucha curiosidad. Shino dejo de acercarse y la mujer se sentó, y lo quedo mirando fijamente.

—¿Sabes en donde estoy? – pregunto la mujer en un tono sorpresivamente aniñado e infantil, si no fuera porque la estaba observando, él hubiera dicho que la voz pertenecía a una pequeña niña y no a la mujer que tenia enfrente suyo, su tono era calmado, tranquilo y sereno pero a pesar de eso se podía notar el tono de curiosidad. Shino no pudo evitar el notar los colmillos de la mujer, después do todo sobresalían, eran mas grandes del de las personas normales.

—Estas en Konoha – Shino le respondió en un tono de indiferencia

—¿Konoha? ¿Qué es eso? Yo jama sabia escuchado ese nombre antes - le respondió la mujer mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—¿Dime de donde eres? – le pregunto el joven

—Soy de un lugar que se llama Hueco Mundo, vivo en Las Noches, el palacio de Hueco Mundo – le respondió Nel.

—De igual manera yo jamas había escuchado de ese lugar – fue la respuesta del Aburame

—Mi nombre es Neliel Tu Odelschwanck – le dijo la ahora nombrada Nel mientras sonreía.

—Yo soy Shino Aburame, Odelschwanck-san – le dijo Shino

—¿Odelschwanck? Nel Tu es mas fácil, asi que dime simplemente Nel, ¿si?

—Esta bien Nel – le respondió el chico

—Que lugar tan hermoso – Nel dijo observando su alrededor – Hueco Mundo es un desierto donde el sol nunca sale. Dudo que pueda regresar a casa, ni siquiera se como es que llegue aquí. ¿Te importaría ser mi guía?

—En lo absoluto pero primero debemos atender esas heridas y tienes que demostrar de que no eres un enemigo y una amenaza para nuestra aldea – fue la respuesta del chico de los insectos

—Te lo agradesco mucho Shino.

Nel decidió pasar su brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros de Shino para apoyarse

—Es de caballeros ayudar a una dama herida y también el de no decir nada al respecto y aceptar ayudarla –le dijo Nel cuando se dio cuenta de que Shino planeaba protestar

Shino no dijo nada y decidio ayudarla pasando su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de Nel, mientras con la derecha agarraba la mano derecha de Nel que estaba en sus hombros, Nel con su mano izuierda tenia sostenida a Gamuza. Y asi los dos caminaron de regreso a la villa en busca de un ninja medico, ya fuera Hinata, Ino o Sakura de preferencia. Mientras ambos caminaban se encontraron con los otros equipos ya reunidos. A decir verdad cuando los equipos 7,8, 9 y Guy se diereon cuenta de que Shino venia acompañado de una linda chica se quedaron sin palabras por la forma en la los dos estaban muy pegados. La mujer era alta, tan alta como el mismo Shino.

Hinata fue rápida en reaccionar y se acercó a los dos dando se cuenta de las heridas de la peli verde. Trato de acercarse pero Nel simplemente se aferro más a Shino

—¿Cuál es tu relación con Shino? – le pregunto Nel mientras la observaba detenidamente, eso tomo por sorpresa a todos por que definitivamente se podía escuchar el tono de celos en su pregunta

—Esta herida creen que puedan ayudarla – fue a lo que se limito a decir Shino también sorprendido por el tono de Nel, pero acultandolo en un tono neutral.

Sakura salio de su estupor al escuchar la voz de Shino y Hinata e Ino se acercaron para ayudar a la chica. Nel simplemente se aferro aun más a Shino cuando se dio cuenta de que las tres jóvenes se le acercaban

—Vas a estar bien, solo van a curar tus heridas – le dijo Shino al darse cuenta del agarre que ella tenia en el. Nel se solto una vez que Shino termino de hablar. Después de todo Shino la iba a ayudar como lo había hecho Ichigo, de eso ella estaba segura. Shino simplemente se recargo en un árbol cercano en lo que esperaban a que termminaran.

En lo que esperaban a que las chicas terminaran de sanar a la chica peli verde, Ten Ten se dispuso de analizar el arma que dicha chica traía consigo. Para Ten Ten la espada era una gran obra maestra, jamas había visto una katana igual, simplemente era hermosa. Ten Ten miro a la katana y después a su dueña, lo que le sorprendió fue ver el estado en el que se encontraba, la ropa que traía estaba bastante desgastada y podía decir que lo que ahora usaba como dos piezas en alguna ocasión fue una sola, y eso lo dedujo por lo deshilada que estaba su vestimenta, no traía ningún tipo de zapatos, la chica parecía no darle importancia.

"Realmente no tendrá nada mas a que lo que trae puesto y esta katana, si es asi realmente siento pena por ella" pensaba Ten Ten

Mientras la sanaban Hinata se dio cuenta del numero tres que la chica tenia en la espalda, "que significara" pensó Hinata mientras continuaba con su labor. Cuando las tres habían terminado la chica busco a Shino con la mirada, fue a donde se encontraba y se sentó en el suelo a su lado. Los otros simplemente se les quedaron viendo y después solo miraron a Shino como si esperaban una explicación. Y Shino al darse cuenta se diriguio a Nel

—Presentate Nel – fue lo único que dijo y Nel obedeció sin más

—Me llamo Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, pero pueden decirme Nel, es un placer – respondió la chica a lo cual sorprendió a los presentes por su tono de voz, después cada uno se presento.

Ten Ten simplemente no pudo más con su curiosidad y le pregunto lo que había estado en su mente.

—Nel-san perdona mi pregunta pero, ¿esa katana es todo lo que posees?

—Si, Ten Ten-san aparte de Gamuza no tengo nada mas – le respondio la joven mientras sonreía

—Nel-san, si no te incomoda mi pregunta ¿Qué significa el tres que tienes en tu espalda? – le pregunto Hinata

—El número representaba mi posición entre los espadas, el "3" me representa como la tercera más fuerte, pero claro los espadas ya no existen. – le respondió la arrancar

—¿Quieres decir que eras un el tercer miembro mas fuerte de tu organización? – pregunto Shikamaru mientras observaba detenidamente a la ex tercera espada

—Asi es Shikamaru- Kun, pero soy la única que sobrevivió a la guerra que Aizen-sama perdió – le respondió la dueña de Gamuza

—Y que hay de la mascara que tienes – le pregunto Choiji

—Es parte de mí persona.

—Creo que deberíamos de darle un poco de ropa a Nel-san e ir con Kakashi-sensei para ver que van a hacer con ella – agrego después de un rato Neji.

—Creo que Neji- san tiene razón – agrego Sai y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ellos

Todos se retiraron, con Ten Ten, Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Shino acompañando a Nel, porque la arrancar se negó a ir a cualquier lugar sin Shino. Cuando el grupo llego a una tienda de ropa las chicas se emocionaron por el hecho de poder ayudar a Nel-san a escoger la ropa. Shino por su parte se mostro indiferente pero internamente maldiciendo por la suerte que le toco.

Las chicas estuvieron horas tratando de encontrar ropa que Nel pudiera usar. Al final del día las chicas compraron un montón de ropa que Shino término por cargar para su desgracia. Finalmente Nel salio de la última tienda usando un vestido verde de mangas cortas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un cinturón que atravesaba su cadera donde había colocado a Gamuza y unos zapatos negros bajitos, en general le daba una apariencia más infantil y Shino no pudo evitar el pensar que Nel se veía hermosa. Ino decidió alzarle una tienda de campaña a Nel para que pudiera poner sus pertenencias. Después de haber dejado todo, fueron en busca de Kakashi para saber que es lo que pasaría con Nel. Shino decidió adelantarse pero para su mala suerte Nel se dio cuenta de que tenía planeado irse y ella simplemente se le lanzo encima para que la cargara al estilo caballito, Nel se agarró fuertemente de su cuello y las piernas de la arrancar se aferraron a la cintura del Aburame para asegurarse de que este no la soltara, esto eventualmente causo la risa de las chicas presentes, y Shino no obtuvo otra opción mas que llevar cargando a Nel de esta forma.

Kakashi se encontraba reunido con Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamada, Chouza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Guy Maito y el capitán Yamato en lo que ahora era un cuartel temporal cuando Ino entro preguntando si estaba interrumpiendo algo importante…

—Disculpe Kakashi-seisei pero, ¿no estoy interrumpiendo nada importante? – pregunto la rubia

—No Ino, no estas interrumpiendo nada importante, ¿Por qué? – le respondió el mencionado

—¿Entonces podemos pasar?

—Claro Ino – le respondió mientras los otros presentes solo observaban.

Ino termino por pasar y la siguieron Sakura, Tenten, Hinata y finalmente Shino quien aun cargaba a Nel. Los presentes simplemente observaban a la chica peli verde el chico Aburame traía en su espalda ya que la mascara blanca que usaba era bastante llamatiba.

—¿Quien es la chica que bienes cargando Shino? – se atrevio a preguntar Tsume lo cual provoco que Nel la mirara fijamente

—¿Cuál es tu relación con Shino? – le pregunto posesivamente Nel y esto atrajo la atención de todos los presentes no solo por el tono en el que habia hablado sino también por que su voz se oía aniñada, y provoco la risa de las chicas que acompañaban a Shino.

—¿Quiénes tu "amiga" Shino? – le pregunto el líder del equipo 7

—Antes de preguntar debes introducirte tu primero, mi nombre es Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, y ¿ustedes quienes son? – respondió la tercera espada mientras se bajaba de la espalda de shino y tomaba asiento al igual que las chicas que la acombañaban a ella y a Shino

—Yo soy Kakashi Hatake y ellos son Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamada, Chouza Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuga, el capitán Yamato y Shibi Aburame - dijo Kakashi despues de que el grupo de jovenes se hubieran sentado y mientras señalaba a cada uno de los mencionados

—Shibi es mi padre – agrego después de un rato Shino al darse cuenta de la exprecion de Nel al nombre de Shibi

—¿Y se podría saber quien eres tu y que haces aquí? – le pregunto Yamato a la joven

—Soy la tercera Espada Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, un arrancar, o un hollow que se a arrancado su mascara para poder obtener poderes de shinigami actualmente estoy en el nivel de Vasto Lorde o el nivel mas alto de los hollows. Lo que hago aquí no tengo idea después de la Guerra de Invierno la cual Aizen-sama perdió desperté aquí y no se como llegue a este lugar y no se como regresar a Hueco Mundo.

—¿Qué son esos términos que as usado? – pregunto con curiosidad Shikaku

—Un holloes es un alma de un humano que no logro atravesar al otro lado después de la muerte y es corrompida por los sentimientos de dolor, tristeza, arrepentimiento entre otros. Los hollos son almas que han perdido su corazón, un hoyo se formo junto con una mascara blanca se forma para ocultar el corazón que se ha perdido, lo hollows son bestias de instinto que se alimenta de almas humanas que no han podido y al cielo como ustedes lo llaman, y también de otros hollos para sobrevivir, cuando as consumida muchas almas evolucionas al nivel de los menos grandes. Los menos grandes están divididos en tres, los guillian, adjuchas y Vasto Lordes. Los Guillian son los mas grandes pero los mas torpes ya que carecen de razonamiento y los mas abundantes después de los hollows normales, después de que eres un guillian evolucionas a un adjuchas. Los adjuchas son nemos frecuentes que los guillians, pero son mas listos y fuertes, también son mas pequeños en tamaño y finalmente los Vasto Lordes. Los Vasto Lordes son los más listos, fuertes y pequenos ya que tienes una apariencia que es más similar a la de un humano. Los arrancars son los hollows que se han arrancado su mascara para poder obtener poderes de shinigami, y eventual son mas fuertes pero depende en que nivel estén, los arrancar están separados en tres, Números, Privaron Espadas y Espadas. Normalmente los Números se les asignan los números del 11 hasta el 99, a los privaron espadas se les asignan números de tres dígitos, mientras que a los Espadas se les asignan los números del 1 al diez, entre mas pequeño el numero mas fuerte es, por ejemple el 9 es mas fuerte que el diez y el ocho es mas fuerte que el nueve y así sucesivamente. A los Espadas se les asignan fracciones o subordinados que pertenecen al grupo de los Números. Los privaron espada son los arrancars que anterior mente eran espadas pero perdieron su posición, los mas fuertes de los tres son los Espadas seguidos por los Privaron Espadas y finalmente los Números. Todos los arracars tienes su respectivo número tatuado en alguna parte de sus cuerpos. Yo era la tercera espada más fuerte. – les explico Nel, ella se volteo dándoles la espalda y se quito su vestido y puso su cabello aun lado para que pudieran ver su hueco y su numero. Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver el enorme tres que cubría la espalda de la chica pero lo más sorprendente era el hueco que atravesaba completamente su pecho. Después de esto se volvió a poner su vestido y regreso la vista a los presentes y después retomo la palabra – ya que no se como llegue a este lugar o como regresar a mi hogar, he decidido quedarme al lado de Shino para poder ofrecer mi ayuda en lo que pueda, y antes de que pregunten por qué Shino, la razón es por que él fue quien me encontró, me ayudo y protegió y en compensación es mi deber ayudarlo, y protegerlo, es una forma en la que puedo pagarle, además es lindo…

—El clan Aburame es famoso, temido y considerado fenómenos por el hecho que en sus cuerpos habitan insectos que utilizan para el combate, ¿eso no te incomoda? – le pregunto una sorprendida Tsume a la arrancar

—La verdad es que un miembro de mi fracción, quien es como me hermano mayor, utilizaba algo similar. En su cuerpo habitaban parásitos que sacaba cuando estaba en combate, y la verdad es que no me molesta en lo más mínimo, incluso pienso que es agradable. Asi que, ¿en que quedamos?

—Normalmente pasaríamos por un proceso para aceptarte en la aldea y otro para aceptarte como shinobi, pero dada la situación te aceptaremos no solo en la aldea sino que también en nuestros rangos de ninja – le respondió Kakashi y de una caja saco una banda protectora con el símbolo de la aldea y se la dio a Nel – debido a lo que nos as dicho te posicionaremos como jounin y ya que estas muy apegada a Shino estaras en su equipo, ya que Kurenai, el jounin líder esta incapasitado temporalmente, serás la líder del equipo y los tres integrantes chunin te ayudaran en lo que puedan. Se bienvenida a la aldea de la hoja Odelschwanck-san

—Dígame Nel, y gracias…

N/A: Para empezar espero que les agrade, la pareja principal va a ser ShinoxNel, también va a haber Naruxhina, LeexTen, ChoijixIno, SaixSaku, y menciones de ShikaxTema


End file.
